A Moment like This
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this...  WRONG.  Lambo is just happy that people like this remind him of why he loves Reborn so much.


_Everyone_ thought that Reborn was as cold a lover as he was a man… and they were right.

'_Reborn!" He is pounded mercilessly into the wall, his erection fractioned painfully against the cement. "Aaaah, ah, AAAAAAAHH!" But, of course, his own comfort is not taken into consideration._

"_What a slutty cow." 'slap!' 'slap!' 'slap!' Now Lambo's ass is as red as a healthy blush. Reborn stops slapping his butt cheeks to jerk off his penis. "What a _beautiful_, slutty cow." And now he bites down on the junction of his shoulder and neck, twisting his head from side to side as if he were a hungry beast and he were fresh meat. _

And they were also wrong; he was a cruel, selfish, malicious man, but he was also… something else; something indescribable. Not _quite_ loving…

'_Stop crying, you dumb cow." Growls his lover near his ear before a handkerchief is trailed across his teary cheeks. "It makes you look ugly." And, yet, there is an almost regretful look in his eyes, almost as if he felt sorry for taking the fight this far. He wraps his arms around Lambo's shaking form after a moment. "People are staring, stupid." But he doesn't sound like he cares about the people. No… he isn't doing this to hide Lambo from the public eye or doing this to try and stop him from crying… He is doing this… because Lambo needs him to do this._

Yet he was very close to loving. Next to mind would come protective.

"_Hey, hey! Look at you, you _gorgeous_ little beauty!" An arm is thrown carelessly over his shoulders, a large, gruff man attached to it. Lambo sighs and tries, gently, to release himself from his grasp, but the arm only tightens until he is being choked. "Now, don't be so uptight!" He receives a lewd, wolfish grin. "Just give me a night in the sheets and then we can all go home." And now he knows that the ever tightening choke hold is on purpose; the hand bruising his inner thigh a threat._

_He grabs the hand of the arm around his throat and tries to twist it away from him, but the man is too large and Lambo far too small. The man shoves him into an alley behind a garbage disposal and grinds against his behind. "This is going to be __**fun**__." Lambo begins wailing, long, hard sobs as it becomes harder to breathe and his pants are torn from his hips. _

'_BAM!' "AAAAAAAAHHH!" The man falls away from Lambo, collapsing to the filthy ground as his shot leg gives out beneath him._

"_What are your hands doing on my cow?" He sounds pleasantly curious, the fedora-wearing man at the mouth of the alley, a smoking gun held up in one hand. _

"_Reborn!" Lambo wheezes as he tries to gasp for breath in the same moment. He pushes away from the wall and runs to his lover, falling against his chest as his own legs go numb beneath him. "Reborn…" He sobs into his jacket, his shoulders shaking._

_A hand grabs him by the collar of his cow print shirt and lifts him up and behind Reborn. "Stay out of my way." He saunters forward and grabs the fallen, weeping man by his throat and lifts him up and against the wall. "How does it feel to be trapped between a man and a wall, unable to breathe?" Reborn muses to the would-be rapist, pushing him into the same position he had held Lambo in moments earlier._

_The man sputters and fights to break free, but it is as useless as it was when Lambo fought him. _

_Reborn chuckles. "It doesn't feel good at all, does it? I bet it feels rather demeaning and hopeless; kind of like you're about to be… raped? Killed? Maybe both?" The man sobs. "Don't worry; you're not my type." 'BAM!' the man drops like a boulder to the ground, a hole in his head. _

_Reborn steps away from the body and turns to Lambo, licking his lips. "You, on the other hand…" He stalks towards the half terrified, half relieved guardian. "are _exactly_ my type." And continues where the man had left off; only, this time, Lambo is happily a victim._

Yes, protective would be a word for it… Possesive?

_Tsuna had been dancing with Lambo for near five minutes now, half way through their second song; he was laughing, Lambo was laughing, and both were having the time of their lives._ _Lambo, as it turns out, is an amazing dancer. Tsuna, as was obvious, is not such a great dancer. Even as Lambo tries to lead him, they still end up stumbling and tripping over the dance floor, much to the amusement of the visiting Cavallone mafiaso, the Vongola famiglia, and even the Varia._

_Halfway through the second song, exactly on the words 'take me away', Lambo's world spins and he can hear the Vongola's cry of surprise and pain. When his world refocuses, he is pressed to the chest of no other than Reborn, the world's number one hitman; who so happens to be a much better dancer, leading Lambo as if they had danced together for years. _

_It takes a moment before he can concentrate and then realize that he should be concerned about the missing Vongola. He looks around himself and sees the mafiaso curled in the fetal position in the middle of the floor, a very concerned Gokudera and a humored Yamamoto overlooking him._

_He turns curiously back to Reborn. "Why did you do that to Vongola, Reborn?"_

_He smirks and slides a hand down Lambo's back to rest on his ass. "I didn't like how close he was getting."_

Possessive is such a lovely word to describe Reborn with. What would be another word? … Loyal, as shocking it would seem?

'_He watches as the woman loves up on his man, her hands stroking his chest through his three button Armani suit and her smile all but _begging_ him to fuck her. _

_Lambo bets she would be amazing in bed. He bets she would do everything and anything Reborn wanted her to do and then she would leave in the morning just because she would now ahead of time that she was only a one-night stand. He bets Reborn could make her orgasm over and over again… he bets a lot of things. _

_He can also bet that he is about to bawl his eyes out if he doesn't look away. He does so, but even that does not work. He begins choking on air and then he grabs the front of his shirt, trying to keep his breaking heart in his chest. _

'_Slap!' He spins around on his stool at the sound of flesh meeting flesh; the beautiful woman is crying, looking at Reborn as if he were the worst of the worst. Reborn watches her from the corner of his eyes, his head turned to one side. The woman struts her stuff as she stomps away, almost as if she wants him to know what he _could_ have had. When she passes Lambo, she pauses and glares at him, clearly blaming him for what hadn't happened. She almost looks like she wants to slap him too, but she seems to change her mind at the last moment and continue on her way._

_Lambo slips to the side of his lover, wetting a napkin on the tip of his tongue and wiping it over where he sees a small dot of blood at the corner of Reborn's lips; clearly, the force had been enough for him to cut the inside of his cheek on his teeth. "_Yare, yare_, what was that about?" His lover's tongue sneaks out and curls around his thumb, stopping his breathing._

_Reborn smirks. "I told her that I couldn't sleep with her because my slutty cow would be very upset." Lambo flushes, wanting to scream at Reborn for calling him 'slutty' to another person, but can't quite get it out because Reborn had also turned down a beautiful woman… just for him. _

So many words to describe Reborn… and not a one can describe him completely. Hundreds and _hundreds_ of words to describe the hitman, and none of them would work entirely. So many more words, so many _amazing_ words; but there is not one he could use. … Except…

"He is Reborn." He finally lifts his head to level his own glare at the busy bodies that had insulted his lover and then had the _gull_ to pity him for Reborn's treatment of him. Usually, he enjoyed pity; it meant that someone was willing to give him candy to calm him down.

These people were simply appalling.

"He is not a rapist, he is not unfaithful, and he is _not_ bad for me." He jabs a finger into the chest of the man in front of him. "Just because you're afraid of him doesn't mean that I am. And you." He points at the woman beside him. "Just because he doesn't want to sleep with you does not mean that he's a man whore." He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "So shove it." And, just like that, he walks away. "Stingy bastards." He mutters. "As _if_ I would let them get away with insulting _my_ Reborn."

_**Author's Note: I went with that story as it came; it began as one idea, turned into another, and then shifted again; so… it might not make a lot of sense, but it all fit together somehow.**_


End file.
